Amy's Tailor Shop
by He-Jay
Summary: In the small corner of the small village of Serdin lives a cheerful tailor whose smile is sweet as her undivided skill. It's a wonder she has yet to find a husband, but that doesn't necessarily mean she does not have a special 'someone'...but why won't he come home? What does he see in those other women? Maybe if she - songfic based from Tailor Shop on Enbizaka


I wrote this about eight months ago, but never got around to posting it till now. A songfic based on Megurine Luka's **Tailor Chop on Enbizaka**. Not one of my better works but I wrote too much on this to just delete it, ahahaha.

* * *

**XXX**

Shhk,_ shhk, shkk—_

Firm hands grasped the handles, sliding the blade against a slab of grey stone. The edges scraped against the mineral, emitting a sound that would grate against the ears of most people.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

Not to her, though; the resonance of metal against stone was music, as it meant her important tool would be fit for another day's work. Brown eyes narrowed in concentration as she flipped the handles, sharpening the other blade.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

'_My daughter, come look.' A pair of hands, hardened with skill, held up a pair of tailoring scissors. 'Do you see what is wrong?'_

_She shook her head, curious. 'No, Mother. Are the scissors broken?'_

'_Not quite.' she laughed, ruffling her head. 'The blades have simply become dull. When they are blunted, they cannot cut. A tailor,' she continued as she reached over for a whetstone, 'should never let her tools grow blunt, especially her scissors. After all..._

_Shhk—skreeet!_

Finally!

She held it up, admiring the surface of the steel. Sharpened to perfection, just the way her mother did it. And just in time, too; the first streaks of dawn were already streaming. An experimental slice in the air indicated that the blades were set. Brown eyes matched her beaming smile.

**Now, shall we start our work?**

If you take the left street just past Sieghart's Library, you will see a modest tailor shop in the corner. There are shelves containing rolls of vibrant shades, yards of the finest clothing material just waiting to be used. It is difficult to leave without gazing in admiration at the rich fabrics and requesting the services of their owner, who is also the most skilful seamstress and tailor in the town. Spools of thread lay scattered on the counter as she sewed on the final touches with nimble fingers.

"And…" _Snip!_ went the scissors. Brushing it with a gentle sweep so as to not ruin her work, she handed it to the waiting customer. "…there is your kimono, miss."

Her mouth formed an O as she accepted it. "This…is beautiful!" Being the High Priestess of the Imperial Court, Rin was accustomed to seeing bejewelled finery and ornate silks, but the kimono she held right now triumphed them all with its soft marine colours blended with light ocean patterns. It was no wonder that everyone turned to Amy Plie for any form of tailoring.

"It's perfect!" the priestess hugged the dress as she handed Amy her pay. "With your skill, I'm surprised to do not tailor for the Emperor himself!"

"Thank you." Amy bowed. "It is an honour for my services to be of use, Priestess Rin."

"Your husband is such a lucky man!" she giggled. "Thanks again!"

As soon as she was sure she was gone, Amy's polite smile darkened as she tidied the counter. Her husband…well, they were not married, _yet_. But if...

"Miss Amy!" A petite girl with a short crop of vibrant purple hair barged in. "Ronan ripped my sleeve with that stupid sword of his! Can you fix it?" She held up the assaulted sleeve with a pitiful look.

The smile instantly reappeared as she gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Again, Arme? Let me see…"

As she accessed the damage, Amy Plie shook off her worries; her work took precedence. Right now, she had a torn sleeve to mend.

* * *

**XXX**

By late afternoon, she had an unusual shortage of fabric. Ah well, she needed some air anyway. The first thing she saw as she closed the door was a group of women doing what they did best: gossiping.

"Ah! There goes Miss Amy!"

**In the corner of Serdin  
Lives a young woman in her tailor shop**

"Such an attractive young woman! So she is the one who tailored your yukata?"

"Ha ha, who else could cut and sew like her?"

**Gifted with a sweet disposition and refined skill  
She is well known throughout the neighbourhood**

"I'm surprised that she has yet to find a husband!"

"Oh, she is sure to find one soon. A girl like her is bound to have many suitors hankering after her, not that it matters." Another sniffed; clearly a case of sour grapes. "She is probably going out to engage in those silly courtships."

"Perhaps she is going to meet a secret lover?" they snickered. "What kind of man might he be, I wonder?"

"I heard the Silver Knight Jin is absolutely nuts over her!"

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes and toss her head scornfully. Picking up her pace, she headed towards the heart of the village, looking for vendors with ornate fabric and maybe a light meal. She wouldn't want to eat something that could ruin her figure!

…Although she couldn't deny that those weren't the only things she was searching for.

_Where could he be?_

Her eyes kept alert as she strolled around the street, scanning for him and finding none. A slight disappointment draped over her as she half-heartedly shrugged and walked to a stand that was overflowing with gleaming textiles. With an expert hand and critical eye, she turned one over, scrutinizing it.

Having made the needed purchases, she turned, her eyes landing on a man in a navy kimono scanning the cherries in a fruit vendor, her heart quickening its beat as she almost lost her grip on her two rolls of silk. So he was here!

It was **him**. Lass Isolet, Captain of the Silver Cross, the one who had captured her heart from the moment they met. Usually he had a stoic and calm persona that he used when facing the public, but Amy knew better. Beneath that cold, stony gaze was a loving man with a gentle smile that could make her forget how to breathe! His smiles were rare, laughter much more so, but she knew that when he did, their happiness was complete.

Endowed with striking looks as well, wisps of shimmering silver hair was loosely held back by a headband, accentuating his blue eyes. (Many called his eyes ice, reflecting a spirit that was just as frigid, but they were being silly.) Every time their eyes met, Amy could see his soul smiling back at her, sending her heartbeat into sporadic fits, not that she minded.

It was hard to believe that they were lovers, insignificant she was by comparison. But they were! In her mind she imagined herself in his arms, blushing like a child whenever he whispered secrets that were for her ears alone. When they met, his face would light up as he would go to her, give a quick peck on her forehead…if only that were true! She giggled.

She had yet to be able to call him her husband; had she the chance, she would have …save for one thing. Just one little thing.

**The one trouble that she had  
Was how unfaithful her lover was.  
'He has someone like me, right?  
So why does he never come home?'**

She often saw him mingling freely with other females that came across his path, being far too friendly for her tastes. Many fawned over him, which would send poor Amy into a whirl of anxious jealousy. How blatant his infidelities were at times!

**But…**

However, she had to be understanding. Winds often became restless, and birds needed to spread their wings, did they not? So let him wander till he returned. Soon, the winds would die down, and he would tire to fly back to her waiting arms. Then he would understand that he belonged to her and her alone. She would wait patiently for him to return.

She felt her lips curve into a pout; sometimes…_it was so hard, the waiting!_

When Amy looked up again, he was gone.

Upon returning to her shop, she set about to arrange her work-shelves. She had yet to eat, but she was no longer hungry; rather, she felt ill. Poor Amy's thoughts were scattered as she carelessly dropped a jar, shards of glass and sewing needles flying everywhere.

_Stupid!_ she chastised herself. _Look at what you've done!_

**I must focus on my work  
As I carry my sewing scissors  
Once my mother's, but she always said  
The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.**

The mess had to be cleared, and she gripped her scissors tightly. If she wanted her beloved Lass to come home…she had best get to work.

* * *

**XXX**

"La la la la la la~"

When inspiration was short, she would take a walk to the main road. The oriental silks there were good quality and the ever-changing sights and smells of the avenue never grew dull. She walked, smiling politely to the people that recognized her. A gentle breeze sifted through pink hair, leaving behind a refreshing feeling as she beamed at the sights around her.

**The village is so peaceful today  
Calm and pleasant, just like it should be**

Hope sprang in her step as she spotted _him_ walking not far ahead. (How could anyone miss that silvery shimmering hair?) However, the excited glint in her eyes wilted as she saw that he was not…alone. Confused hurt, then blind rage wiped her mind as she refused to believe her eyes.

If looks could kill, that golden-haired…witch walking beside him would have been dead ten times over.

**There he was, on the main street  
But who was the woman beside you?**

_Why are you so friendly with that girl?_ Her composure threatened to shatter as she saw **her** lover with an arm around the shoulder of that…girl who had an elegant air about her as she smiled up to him, who didn't seem to mind at all. _What is he thinking?_ Amy felt herself tremble as she continued to watch. The sight was sickening. _Is she that prettier than me? What does she have that I don't?_

The incensed tailor observed with a steaming eye, her rage multiplying as she took it in: lustrous golden hair, emerald eyes that glimmered whenever he had the _gall_ to talk to her, pointed chin, delicate ears that seemed to end in a slight point (like an elf? Ridiculous!), but what caught Amy's envy the most of all was that…that…

**What a beautiful red kimono she wore  
You seemed to be so friendly with her…**

She was talking to him…about what? Amy was too far away to hear what she was talking about, but she did not care. _Her Lass was with another woman._ Why didn't he make her back off? Why was he even bothering with this blonde, scandalous harlot? How _**dare**_ she assume a position that rightfully belonged to her!

Bitch!

_Maybe she means nothing to him. Maybe he is testing me to see how jealous he could make me…_she tried to reason, but all she could see was a sea of red, a haze of fury and pain. Amy was nearing her limit when the bitch rested her head against his shoulder. She had to get away, now!

**The very sight of you two sickened me  
So I quickly turned and fled**

She ran and ran, the haze of tears blurring her vision as she stumbled back to her shop, overwhelmed by emotion. How could he? No…he was not to blame! This was not his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it would have to be…

Scalding tears leaked down her eyes, her soul racked with heartbroken sorrow as she reached blindly for her scissors.

* * *

**XXX**

"Nice kimono."

Lire looked up, surprise in her eyes before serenity settled back, along with a smile. She had come to realize about Lass that his remarks and words that were blurted from nowhere stemmed from his lack of experience for such things, but it meant he was trying, for her. "Thank you. It is such a lovely red, isn't it?"

_Like blood, _Lass mentally added. He did not tell her that, choosing instead to ask, "But I thought your favourite colour was green?"

"It is." She sighed. "But this red is not so bad—oh!" Her words were cut off as she tripped over a rock. Lass shot out and caught her in time. However, the same could not be said the same for her attire: a tree nearby had caught against the fabric, tearing a hole on the side.

"_Aish!_" She cursed her clumsiness, fingering the gaping tear. "Now I must get this mended!"

"I'll come with you," he offered, "Do you know anyone who can fix it?"

"Ryan is a herbalist, not a tailor. Elesis can't sew." She shook her head. "No, I shall go to Mari; one of her devices may help." She waved off Lass, who hesitated. "Oh, go on; I'll be right behind you!" She set off quickly. If the town's gossipers saw her disgrace, she'd never live it down!

"Excuse me, miss!" A voice beckoned to her. "Is your kimono ripped?"

"Yes, but…May I inquire who you are?"

The speaker, a girl with rosy hair tied in two down her back, chirped, "I am the town's seamstress, and my tailor shop is just around the corner. It will only take a second to sew up that patch, good as new~!

Still the golden-haired girl hesitated, "But I have no money on me…"

"No, free of charge." Amy forced out a laugh. "I cannot allow a lady to walk in tatters, especially when wearing such a beautiful kimono! Come!"

She looked as if she were to remain indecisive for eternity, so Amy half-dragged the girl to her shop, talking cheerily. After all, its gorgeous red colour was so beautiful…in the end the girl gave up and walked with her back to the little tailor shop.

With a little grin, Amy escorted her guest inside. The door shut behind the two women, the click barely audible over the hum of the night.

Well, that was quite a day. But Amy still had work to do; it seemed someone had discarded a red kimono; the cloth and form were too good to go to waste. Oh, there was a tear on the side, but she could fix that easily. It was a little small. But the crimson shades of this kimono were so stunning! Giving her eyes one last wipe, the tailor started to work.

**I must focus on my work  
As I handle my sewing scissors**  
**With my cheeks, damp with tears  
I will tailor this red kimono**

"It's all right, it's all right…" she comforted herself, cutting through the fabric.

"Soon, soon…"

* * *

**XXX**

Another busy day in the tailor shop! Amy was chipper as usual, and everything was going smoothly. But Amy was not utterly dense; there was a definite edgy side in the atmosphere. Customers were nervous. When she asked them what was the matter, they would look at her worriedly and warn her to be careful. Presumably they wanted to protect the little tailor from something very terrible.

"Best that you don't know, Miss Amy." He shook his wild mane of orange hair as he tied his new sash, green eyes filled with grief. "Hopefully this was a rare accident…gods watch over you." With a bow, he hurried out.

What could have happened? She began to worry. Was it something to do with her lover? Oh, but that would be terrible!

The moment it seemed an appropriate time to close her shop, she did so, gathering her things and making a beeline for the avenue. As much as Lass Isolet was an indiscreet playboy that tormented her heart, she still _loved_ him. Please be safe, please be safe…

As she quickened her pace, she passed several of Serdin's inhabitants, hearing bits of whisperings as she walked past.

"Such a beautiful young woman she was! Who could have done such a thing?"

"The killer didn't even have the decency to cover her body. Found mutilated, stabbed, stripped bare, right to her underclothes!"

"Who would have dared to do something so low…?"

**The neighbourhood seems to be uneasy  
Apparently there was a crime the other day**

_Lass!_ She gasped as she spotted him on the wooden bridge over Lake Aurora. He was safe, unharmed, and alive. She would have run and throw her arms around him, but…oh, her poor heart. What was he doing...?

Another woman! Oh, just how many women did Lass have? She was supposed to be his only one!

This girl had long curls of hair the color of storm clouds, steely cerulean eyes that were fixed on him, and she wore a light blue kimono. Was she actually trying to imitate his looks and style? How pathetic! There was nothing to like about this impressionist, was there? But her green sash...now that was certainly worth something; too bad it couldn't be said about the rest of her.

**I saw him today in front of the bridge  
Who was that girl standing next to you?**

Whoever she was, clearly she did not know how to smile; there was a detached, almost haughty air about her as she spoke to him, keeping a firm hand on his back. Amy watched with a piercing glare as her Lass turned, avoiding her gaze and holding his head in his hands as if in sorrow. What was bothering him? Why would he unburden to some other girl when he had her to turn to?

Maybe it was the sash?

**He seemed to be rather depressed  
The girl was comforting him  
That green sash looks so pretty on her  
Ah, so that's the girl that you like, is it?**

So he liked girls with ruby kimonos and emerald sashes...that would have to make sense.

* * *

**XXX**

"If only I had gone with her," he was saying, "If only I hadn't let her out of my sight..."

"But you're sure that she said she was going to Mari?" came the brisk voice that hid her own grief.

"Mari said she never came." He slumped. "No one had seen her!"

She shook her head. "She is in better place now. And she wouldn't want you to be grieving over her like this_—_" She gasped as she clamped a hand over her right eye. "Dammit, it hurts."

"Edel, the healer told you to rub the salve on it every day." His voice turned accusatory. "Didn't you?"

"For something that stings, burns, and freezes every time, it's hard to forget." she grumbled. "I'll do it." She turned to walk home.

"You're not going alone." he grabbed her arm. "I am not risking more of my family."

"I'm going_ home_, not some dark alleyway to be eaten." she wrenched free. "She's dead, Lime still has no clue what's going on and I...I need some air." There was a catch to her voice at the end as she stomped off.

Who would have dared to commit such a horrible crime...

Edel tramped past the Woodguard Apothecary...

She trudged past the Crimson River Estate...

She treaded wearily past the little tailor shop...

A pair of shining steel flashed like a cry of warning before it plunged.

But never mind that. Poor Amy looked wretched. Her eyes were puffed up from crying, her face a blotchy shade of red. The only comforts she had now were her mother's scissors, and the work she still had to do; the previous owner of this lovely sash didn't need it anymore, which suited Amy just fine. The jade hue of the fabric complimented her newfound kimono rather nicely.

**But I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry my scissors in one hand**

She must not tarry with the task at hand. Jealous envy raged in her soul, but that did not mean she was to despair.  
**Even though my eyes are swollen  
I shall fix this green sash**

* * *

**XXX**

"Two murders in a row! Unbelievable!"

"Who could have done such a thing?" Amy murmured as she sewed a sleeve. "Who was it this time, General Elesis?"

"One of the recruits, Edel. She showed promise, and to think...damn this killer. When I find him, I swear..."

"But that's terrible!" She gasped. "What happened to her?"

"Found near the well." the General spat grimly. "Right eye gouged out, kimono slashed to bits, gashed on the scalp, throat, and torso. Poor sot; the children wouldn't stop screaming when they saw her...or what was left of her."

**Now the neighbourhood is growing restless  
It seems another crime happened yesterday**

The village folk were uneasy to say the least. Shops closed earlier, children were held tightly by their mothers, and houses were bolted, locked, and sealed shut as soon as the sun descended. The wind swirled past the near-empty streets, picking up dead leaves and hushed rumours.

"A rather prideful one, but she was still a sweet child!"

"So soon after too..."

A shame, indeed. But now Amy had to go see her Lass. Would he finally love her, now that she had the beautiful kimono and sash? But something was amiss...sandals? Cloak? Jewellery? Jewellery! Amy Plie had the typical feminine fondness for trinkets and charms, but what would be the best? She already had pink bracelets adorning each wrist...a necklace maybe?

Wait...was that him? What was he doing here, of all places?

**I saw him today in the hairpin shop...**

He looked even more disheartened as he set down a hair ornament on the counter. After paying for it, he took it carefully in his hands and exited the shop. Amy felt her heart flutter; was it for her? A gift of apology for his unfaithfulness? She watched him turn...and her hopes were dashed as he placed the hairpin on a little child that trailed behind him, an inquisitive look on her face.

**...Who was that girl behind you?**

She was a tiny little thing, her hair the most outrageous shade of green tied in two tight buns. Her blue eyes sparkled (literally) as she felt the golden bauble on her head, her laughter cracking a smile on his face. She had the face of a child, barely in her teens.

**She seems way too young  
He bought a golden hairpin for her**

"Oh? Miss Amy?" Little Arme tried to struggle free, but even though Aunt Elena was preoccupied, she had an iron grip on her niece. Why was Miss Amy in the shadows? Who was she staring at? "Miss Amy!" She tried to wave, but the tailor didn't seem to hear. She inclined her head to get Miss Amy's attention, but...the purple child recoiled in shock when she saw Miss Amy's face.

It was scary...

And for some reason, little Arme was glad when Aunt Elena announced that it was time to go home. Miss Amy looked very frightening.

**What on earth are you doing?  
You really are indiscriminate**

She was an adolescent! A mere youngster! Lass, have you no boundaries? Amy wanted to scream as she clenched her teeth, utterly disgusted. It must have been the pin. The golden ornament was intricately designed, but did it really suit that little child?

Surely it would fit someone more refined.

* * *

**XXX**

"It's so shiny!" she giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. "It's like mommy's hair!"

A pained pang struck him as he watched her; she still didn't know. He had protected her from the hurtful gossip, and he had held off by saying that her mother and sister were away on some business. He would tell her soon, maybe tomorrow...but not now. Let her remain oblivious for a little longer.

He was stupid. Stupid beyond words to let Edel go so easily, just like Lire.

"Wallowing in self-pity again...captain?" A dark voice muttered from behind.

He stiffened; the heir of the Burning Canyon clan was powerful, and not known for his compassion. Most likely he was trying to get a rise out of him. He forced himself to remain calm as he faced Dio, face devoid of emotion.

As the two men 'talked' (something Lime found rather dull), the girl saw something slip out of a lady's pocket as she was hurrying away. It looked like...a pair of scissors? But the lady might be looking for her scissors! Lime had to return it to her! She looked quickly at the two males; they weren't going to end anytime soon. Surely it wouldn't hurt to quickly return the scissors to the lady and come back. Her mother had always said to do nice things for people.

"Excuse me!" she called out, picking up the blades. But the lady was fast; she must not have heard. She hurried to catch up. "Excuse me! You dropped this!"

As Lime ran towards the lady, she glanced down at the object in her hands. She frowned; why were there red spots on it? Maybe she could ask that when she gave it back. She scraped at a spot; it flaked away, fluttering to the ground.

When she looked up, she was in front of a small shop that said 'Amy's Tailoring'. Ah, so the lady was a tailor! That was why she would carry scissors!

"Excuse me, miss!" Lime wheezed out. "You dropped this..."

Finally the lady turned, walking towards the little girl. When Lime held out the scissors, she took it, smoothing the dust from it. The lady thanked her; without her scissors, she would never have been able to finish her tailoring. She had, in essence, saved her life.

"I-it's nothing." Lime blushed. "Mommy always told me to help people. But why are there spots on your scissors?"

Did it just become colder? But Amy smiled and winked, "It's a trade secret, my dear."

**But I have to focus on my work**

"It seems my shop keeps getting dirty." Amy mused as she tidied her workspace. "I wonder why?" A child's kimono had been dropped off, but it was stained with red; no one would want to wear that! She would dispose of that, and quickly. But the golden pin...ah, that was a beauty. Just the thing she needed! Holding it up, she polished it till no red remained, the golden surface gleaming against the candlelight. Giving it one last wipe, she set it on top of her other work.

**I carry my scissors in one hand**

Amy inherited much from her late mother: her beauty, tailoring business, and her undisputable talent. But her most prized possession was her sewing scissors. It was simple, nothing fancy, but she learned the most important lessons from it.

_Shhk, shkk—clang!_

_'You didn't sharpen the blades enough, daughter.'_

_She couldn't help blurting, 'But I've tried! It's so hard and it hurts!' she held up a blistered hand._

_'Amy.' Her mother gently held the injured hand, caressing it. 'Do you know why it is so important to sharpen the scissors?'_

"I do, mother." she whispered. "But it's strange...

**Were my scissors always this colour?**

"No, I have to focus!" She clasped her head. "I cannot let my mother's scissors rust like this. I shall sharpen it soon..."

**I'll work hard again today**

"...just the way my mother did it."

* * *

**XXX**

"Perfect!" Amy smiled. Her outfit was complete, and everything was prepared to meet her lover's arrival. Would he love it? After all, they were all fitted to his tastes, no?

She had waited; now her patience was at an end. Why didn't he come? She was ready now to meet him without any shame. But maybe he was waiting for her?

**I have finally finished my work**

Lass could be such a fickle at times. But Amy was kind and forgiving. Soon all their problems would come to an end.

**If you're not going to come to me  
Then I will have to go to you**

_'Look closely, child.__** Scissors are made of two blades.**__ One cannot be without the other. To accomplish their task, __**the blades have to work together, always brushing close against each other.**_

_'They have to work as one team to function. __**Just like a good married couple, **__don't you think?'_

_Her mother patted her head, smiling wistfully. 'Promise me, my girl, when you find your love...never let your scissors grow blunt. Keep them sharpened, and never let them go._

_Especially with love; if it grows blunt, you can never sharpen it again. Do you see?'_

Yes, of course she did. Her mother was always right. She was giddy with anticipation as she danced around, humming. Finally, she was going to go meet him!

"**Red kimono!**" she sang, slipping her arms through the sleeves. Such a beautiful red that suited her best. "**Green sash!**" she exclaimed as she wrapped it around her, tying a dainty bow on the back, letting it flow outwards. "And finally I place in my hair..." letting her pink hair down, she donned the golden trinket on the side of her head, the bauble glimmering faintly. "...**a yellow hairpin!**"

"**I've finally become the perfect girl for you**, Lass Isolet!" Amy let out a peal of laughter as she twirled, admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Don't these suit me much better than those trash you play with?" She continued to giggle as she skipped out the door.

A chilly gust rasped through the windows, making the scissors rattle.

What a strange colour it was!

She paced back and forth on Aurora Bridge; it was her lover's favourite place to brood, and she saw him there at least thrice a week. She peered over the water, watching little Claw Shrimps scurry about. Even the water's reflection was lovely enough, but...she looked frantically to the lake, the bridge, the lake again. There was no one else on the bridge. Why were there three other reflections, all females, staring at her in the water?

_'You are so weak. Do you really think he is yours?'_ Her golden hair flickered.

She tossed her silver hair back, revealing cerulean eyes filled with cold scorn. _'You think you love him, but you're just a murderer.'_

The youngest pointed at her, _'You killed us all! You should fix your ways!'_

"Shut up!_ Shut up!_" Amy screeched, throwing a rock into the water. The Claw Shrimps darted away at the sudden splash. She panted heavily as she smoothed her sleeve, adjusted her sash, and righted her hairpin. These were objects of her hard work. It was all worth it, for her Lass. Nothing would stop her.

But there he was, coming to the bridge! My, but he did look depressed.

* * *

**XXX**

"She was such a little thing, what kind of sick bastard would have done that to her?"

"This is becoming out of hand, is there no one who is suspect of the crime?"

Looks of pity and fear accompanied Lass wherever he went, as if associating with him would result in the same horrific end that befell the others. This was becoming too much; he needed to think. His house was too...quiet and spacious now.

When he reached the bridge, he saw a woman not far ahead. What was she doing out at a night like this, with a vicious killer on the loose? "Miss?" he called out.

She turned, her eyes wide with surprise. "Lass?"

He frowned; he did not exactly make his name known, especially to strangers. But he shrugged, answering, "Yes, that's me. But what are you doing outside? It's dangerous to be alone out here."

Her face lit up like the sun. "Oh Lass! You were worried for me? That's so sweet! I came to see _you._" She stretched her arms towards him. "I made this just for you!

**How is it?  
Aren't I **_**BEAUTIFUL?**_

Lass took an automatic step back, utterly confused. Who was this girl? Why was she so...intimate with him? "I...er..." Be polite, Lass, it's still a lady you're addressing. "It's nice to meet you, but may I ask who you are?"

At this, her smile faltered as she stuttered, "L-Lass? It's me...Amy...don't you remember?" She took a shaky step, as if to bury herself in his chest. "Don't tell me you've...forgotten me? Or are you just confused?"

"Forgotten?" Irritation swept over him as he firmly gripped her shoulders, pushing her back. "What are you saying?

_I don't even know you!_

Her figure, which had been trembling moments ago, abruptly stopped as if shot dead. What...he appeared to be saying more, but Amy didn't hear. Only the last sentence echoed in her ears, repeating like a curse.

_I don't know you..._

_I don't know you..._

_**I don't know you...**_

"Uh...miss?" She looked very ill now. Then she did something that Lass feared the most from all women; she began to cry.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she gasped between sobs. "I must have...I must have been..." she collapsed, weeping.

A very flustered Lass helped her up, saying, "It's okay, it's okay miss...I'm sure it was a mistake."

"Mistake?" She looked up, her face streaked with tears. "I just...didn't..."

As she continued to bawl, Lass looked her over; a cute face, he supposed. A red kimono with an intricate design on the hem...just like Lire's...the emerald sash...very similar to the one Edel loved so much...a golden hairpin...he swore it was the same pin that he'd bought Lime not long ago...or was it his mind, torn with grief, seeing suspicion where there was none? Was it just a coincidence? But now was not the time to ask.

"That's enough, miss. Where do you live?" He looked around. "I'll escort you to your place and we can talk."

It took a few tries, but she agreed, and the two made their way towards the Tailor Shop, Amy sniffling and trembling all the way. By the time they reached their destination, Amy had stopped crying, but her lip still trembled and her eyes were faded.

"Please sit." she murmured as she went to the counter, where her scissors were waiting...

* * *

**XXX**

If you walk into Serdin village, there is little to see. Do not expect people to be friendly; at most they will just shoot you a glance and scurry away, keeping their children and paranoia close. Most shops close down ere the sun sets, and the few that bravely venture out after dark usually carry a weapon of sorts. Children that used to run and play freely among the streets are now confined to their homes and the tension in the air is almost tangible.

Especially since now that another murder had occurred...groups have been organized to find the killer, but no luck.

**Now the village is in chaos  
It seems a man has been murdered**

Amy had heard. Both the Silver and Ruby Knights had offered to secure guards around her shop to ensure her safety, but she declined. It was all right, she said, because after all, she was just a lonely tailor. What was there to gain from her death? "Rather," Amy continued, "we should focus on the deceased. It's just so awful."

"I know." Elesis took a swig from a bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "An entire family! I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Beside her, Jin nodded in agreement, casting furtive glances over to the tailor-maiden, but she took no notice.

**Yes, a whole family of four  
Has been killed, how tragic is that?**

Fewer people visited her shop now, but Amy didn't mind; she enjoyed the privacy. As soon as the last customer left the shop, she bolted the doors, shut all the windows, and sealed whatever cracks that caught her eye.

**Besides, the way he was acting was awful  
"Hello, nice to meet you," he said  
It was like he was talking to a stranger**

"I knew you were just confused." she whispered, a small smile lighting her face as she entered the back room, the area only known to her alone. Well, he now knew as well, but Amy trusted him to keep their little secret. "But really, that hurt!"

**It was like you really forgot who I was!**

Before, the back room was used for storage, keeping extra fabric and special threads and charms. Now it held only a few of her most treasured possessions: her lover, and the special outfit he liked so much that she wore,_ just for him_.

"Red kimono..." she stripped off her pink working dress, replacing it with the ruby-coloured one, "Green sash..." Around went the emerald fabric, making a flowing bow behind, "Yellow hairpin..." she fixed it onto her hair, just at the right angle. She didn't mind the bloodstains that splattered the sleeves and hem of the kimono; the red merged magnificently with the crimson shades.

"How do I look, Lass?" She turned hopefully to a mangled corpse that lay limply against the side of a wall that was sprayed with red. He had created quite the fuss when Amy had only tried to calm him down. Grief had addled him, poor boy. Now they had reached an understanding. Now he would only look at her. No one would be able to take him away from her again.

The corpse remained silent.

"Oh, you're too sweet sometimes!" Amy blushed, giggling as she brushed strands of silver hair away from his face. His eyes were glazed, locked forever in a look of awe and wonder. Amy could spend forever gazing into those eyes of his! Now they had all the time in the world! "Don't leave me ever again, okay?"

**I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry my beloved scissors in one hand**

"You were right, mother!" she began to laugh and laugh as she kissed his cheek. "My love almost became too blunt...but see! He is right here, with me! I'm so happy now!"

She paused, and then nodded solemnly. "Yes mother, I shall not fail you again. I think," she held up her scissors, "it needs more sharpening. I shall get out the whetstone."

**My scissors that are dyed a deep red**

She winked, "Don't worry, Lass. This will only take a moment." towards the unmoving body before she took her scissors to the stone, the blades shining a brilliant red, caked with blood of old, gleaming with blood of new.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

**The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.**


End file.
